


Messin' with Iggy

by mhunter10



Series: Trans Mickey [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Angst, Brother Feels, Brothers, Gen, M/M, Siblings, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Prompt: MICKEY AND IGGY DISCUSSING HOW HE SEES HIMSELF AND WHO HE WANTS TO BE, AND IGGY BEING TOTALLY CHILL WITH IT~Iggy tries his best to be supportive despite the challenges.





	

“Done. Piece of cake” Iggy said, cleaning up the syringe.

Mickey sucked his teeth as he pulled his shirt down. “It took Mandy a while to get it right. You just got lucky.”

“Or maybe I’m just a natural” Iggy said matter-of-factly.

“Or maybe you’re just a moron.” Mickey left the bathroom and went straight to the kitchen for his protein shake.

Iggy caught up with him as he stood carefully measuring out some concrete looking powder into a cup. “What do you think would happen if I took this stuff?” he shook the tiny bottle before putting it back in the fridge.

Mickey shrugged as he stirred the mixture. “Might make your balls finally drop,” he answered casually.

Iggy sneered and shoved his brother,almost knocking the stuff off the counter.

“Careful, this shit is expensive!”

“All your shit’s expensive” Iggy mumbled, searching the cabinets for food. He looked up and saw Mickey’s ashamed face. “Why do you drink that crap anyway?” he backtracked, tossing him a bag of ginger snaps after grabbing some.

“Builds muscle quicker” Mickey said , taking a few gulps.

“Quicker than what?”

“Quicker than you beating off all day” Mickey deadpanned.

Iggy rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, Mick. I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad.”

Mickey looked at his brother then sighed. “Nah, I know. I just wish I could help out more.”

Iggy shook his head and waved him off. “By doing what? Moving more stuff? Gonna let dad make you sell again? You’re doing fine at Kash and Grab.”

“I promise, I’ll find a way to make so you guys don’t have to work so hard” Mickey said.

Iggy clasped his shoulder and squeezed. “Good luck with that. If you find anything, let me know.”

Mickey smiled at his brother’s gesture. “Sure thing, Ig. And stay away from my T.”


End file.
